Noir encre
by Harukane
Summary: Il était beau, envoutant... et triste. Sous ce ciel noir, on aurais dit un ange... One-shot Ed/Vy


Titre : Solitude amer

Auteur : Harukane

Disclamer : Pas a moi, rien a moi

Résumer : Il était beau, envoutant... et triste. Sous ce ciel noir, on aurais dit un ange...

Couple : Ed/Envy

Genre : Romance

Note : Corrigé du mieux que j'ai pu ! (perso, j'ai moins mal aux yeux maintenant) comment j'ai pu mettre « il disait » et ensuite « il disais » sur la même ligne ?  
Les jeunes je vous jure...

Cette étendu noir, elle semblait être infinie. Si sombre, comme de l'encre renversée sur du papier.

La nuit.

Sans étoiles. Juste cette étendu noir et le bruit des vagues. Quelques lumières au loin, par delà la mer calme. Le son du piano et cette voix. Pas de vent, pas de lumière, pas de bruit. Le ciel au dessus, la mer en face et lui entre ces deux éléments. On ne voyait même pas la lune... pas de lumière cette nuit.

Silence.

Sauf cette musique qui n'était ni triste ni joyeuse. Entrainante, et forte. Qui rendait mélancolique et courageux en même temps. Cette voix faisait réfléchir. Fixant ce ciel si noir sans lune ni étoile, ce garçon réfléchissait. Moi, je n'était qu'une ombre qui le regardait en murmurant les paroles de cette fameuse chanson. J'étais triste... mais lui ? Que ressentait-il ? Peur ? Soulagement ? Colère ? Envie ? Désespoir ? Joie ? Ou... Amour ? Les sentiments sont lourds. Ce garçon, la culpabilité le rongeait. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Que regrettait-il ? Quel souvenir lui faisait aussi mal ? Ses yeux or fixait le ciel, on y lisait une grande tristesse mais aussi une détermination sans limite.

Mélancolie.

La solitude devait être la chose qui le détruisait. Je le regardais. Un être aussi beau ne devrais jamais afficher une telle tristesse. Car oui, il était beau. Il avait des cheveux blond un peu long, qui lui glissait sur les épaules pour effleurer son dos, un visage encore jeune et fin et finalement, ces deux orbes or si triste. J'aurais voulut le voir sourire, j'aurais voulut le faire rire.

Souffrance.

Le voir comme ça me faisais mal, tellement que je suis sorti de l'ombre pour m'approcher de celui qui m'envoutais. Apparemment, il m'avais déjà remarquer car il leva la tête vers moi. Il ne fit rien, ne dit rien. Il me fit un faible sourire et me désigna l'endroit a sa droite. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment mais je me suis quand même assis a côté de lui. Il me fixa quelques secondes, puis, finalement me fit un petit sourire avant de replonger son attention sur le ciel encre. Je continuais de le fixer, sans rien faire. On aurais dit un ange... un ange aux ailes arracher.

- Je me sens... très seul...

Il avait murmurer, assez fort pour que je l'entende. Il s'était tourner vers moi et j'avais put voir ses larmes. Il avait essayer de refouler ses sanglots mais peut-être qu'il retenait sa tristesse depuis trop longtemps.

Envy... Je me sens si seul...

Edward...

Il laissa ses larmes couler. Sa me faisais si mal de le voir dans cet état, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, comment le réconforter. Je me rapprocher de lui, doucement pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il ne protesta pas, ne me repoussa pas. A mon grand étonnement, il passa ses bras autour de mon cou et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Quelques minutes passèrent, on entendait seulement le bruit des vagues et les sanglots d'Edward. Je caressais doucement ses cheveux, ne trouvant rien d'autre pour l'apaiser.

-Comment t'as fait ? Comment as-tu survécus a toute cette solitude pendant tout ce temps ? Comment as-tu put vivre aussi longtemps sans aucune douceur a ton égard ? 400 ans... 400 ans Envy ! Toi, en 400 ans, tu as connus la haine, la solitude, la mélancolie, le désespoir, et moi... en seulement 17 ans je craque... Alors que personne ne me reproche rien.

Je restais sans voix, de toute façons, qu'est ce que j'aurais pu répondre ? A part baisser la tête pour le regarder, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

-En plus... toi t'en a pour encore longtemps... moi un jour, toute cette douleur prendra fin alors que toi... elle durera longtemps... peut-être même toujours...

-C'est ça qui te rend triste ?

Il acquiesça en serrant un peu plus mon cou.

-Je me plein tout le temps, mais moi, j'ai tout... une famille, une maison... Toi t'a rien a part cette foutu solitude. En plus après tout ce que j'ai fait subir aux autres, malgré toute mes erreurs, personne ne me fait de reproche. Alors que toi, on te reproche tout.

-Mais c'est normal ! Je suis un homonculus ! Je suis pas humain... j'ai tuer plein de personne... je suis pas vraiment vivant non plus et...

-C'est pas vrai !

Je le regardais avec des yeux rond, son visage s'adoucit et il reposa sa tête sur mon torse.

-C'est pas vrai... quelque chose bat dans ta poitrine...

Il ferma les yeux et eu un petit sourire

-Ed ?

-mmmh ?

-Tu peut te relever sil-te-plait ?

Il se releva et me regarda en souriant.

Si beau...

-On est pas ennemis normalement ?

-Plus maintenant !

-Comment ça ? (mon sourcil se haussa)

-Au lieu de poser des questions stupide tu veut pas plutôt me faire plaisir ?

-Tout ce que tu veut.

-Embrasse-moi...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai obéit... tout ce que je sais c'est que au moment ou mes lèvres ont toucher les siennes, j'ai senti quelque chose battre dans ma poitrine. Et j'ai senti sa tristesse s'envoler... je crois que je le ferais plus souvent dorénavant, même quand il ne sera pas triste.

Ce soir sous ce ciel noir encre, face a la mer, je suis tombé amoureux...

Et je ne retrouve pas du tout la chanson que j'écoutais à ce moment-là...


End file.
